


Rhythm Of The Rain

by gildedwinged



Series: All I Ever Wanted [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, Idiots in Love, Kissing in the Rain, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-TWOTL, Romance, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedwinged/pseuds/gildedwinged
Summary: Murder Hubbies make out in the rain.





	Rhythm Of The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Romance is my Achilles heel OTL
> 
> I've always been wanting to write something about Hannibal & Will kissing in the rain ( ´ ▽ ` ). There is something so heavenly about a kiss in the rain, a tender moment that just won't wait. It is a burst of love that expressed, not caring if the water soaks through to chill the skin. It is a rebellion against the elements. Nature can bring the rain but the inner sunshine of the two lovers come through just the same ( ´ ▽ ` ).
> 
> Again, no beta yet so all grammars, mistakes, errors are my own //_\\\

Hannibal Lecter hated rain.

He hated rain and grey skies. As the clouds broke slightly up letting through a flood of watery, brilliant white light, falling as a shafts amongst the trees. Quick to respond to all impressions and influences of his immediate surroundings, the gray days often brought a certain melancholy, from which he could not free himself.

But above all, it reminded him of that night in Baltimore. The night he left everything of his old life and never looking back.

The night he left Will behind, soaked in the river of blood.

The night his heart was left broken. The pain of realizing Will has betrayed him. Nothing stabbed him in the heart harder, than when the knife is in his heart and his back at the same time. And what he didn’t expected was Will is the one holding the hilt.

Like millions of red flowers blooming, the droplets of blood flowing and created a path. Yet, even though there was a path, no one would see it nor follow it. Until eventually the rain would come and in a torrent of water it would wash away the red, leaving the flowers to wilt and for the story to go unnoticed.

_You can make it all go away. Put your head back. Close your eyes. Wade into the quiet of the stream._

Those were the last words he said to Will before he walked away and disappeared into the darkness.

Rain and tears mingled on his face, salty tracks blending into the fresh sky-fallen trickles. Only the pinkness of his eyes gives any clue to his sadness and broken heart. Rain above, destruction below, his torn heart in-between and his tears that did nothing but adding more to the dampness. The rain poured down as if it understand how Hannibal feels; as if it cries along with him. Each droplet alighted on his skin with just enough coolness to command his mind to the present, to wash him away from the pain of the past and the uncertainty of what was to come.

 

\------

 

Soon, it begins sprinkling. Little droplets of water drench their hair, skin, and clothes. The water droplets begin growing larger and falling frequently. The light ‘pitter patter’ of rain turns into wet thuds as the icy water race to meet the ground.

“Hurry, I don’t want you to catch a cold.” Hannibal calls out to Will as they rush toward their house but Will stops him midway.

“No no wait,” Will smiles, “Just give it a second. It’ll clear up.”

Drops of water trickle down their body as they stand there under the rain. Will giggles playfully as he closes his eyes and tilts his head up, letting the fresh water tapping his face, splashing his body.

Hannibal gaze veers toward him then, loving this view of Will. So carefree with his entire clothes soak in sparkling water droplets, as beautiful as ever. A true beauty.

Suddenly he wanted to touch that face.

Hannibal steps in closer to Will, closing the distance between them. Just as he come to realize Hannibal is erasing the space in between, Will open his eyes and drops his gaze to look at him.

Then without saying a word, without doing anything other than meeting his eyes, Hannibal leans in and kiss the droplets on Will’s lips, slowly, reverently, no longer quite so surprised that this is happening.

He feels Will’s lips smile against his as he parts his own lips for Hannibal. They taste the rain on each other lips as Hannibal’s hand caresses Will’s cheek and the other run through Will’s wet curls.

Then they part for a second to stare at one another, and Will turns his head to kiss Hannibal’s palm, loving those strong hands currently cupping his cheeks before he buries his face in Hannibal’s shoulder curve, his hands flexing around Hannibal’s back.

Five years later,

Hannibal Lecter still hated rain,

but this is the only one time that he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> And they both catch a cold later on ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


End file.
